Make Me Forget
by Rommie280
Summary: Harry makes a heartfelt confession to Ginny in the wake of his impending potential death, and despite their decision to wait until the defeat of Voldemort to pursue a relationship, temptation carries them away. RATED M FOR A REASON! Oneshot, plotless smut


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, he would be my personal slave. All of the characters and places in this snippet belong to Miss J.K. Rowling and the wonderful people who paid for them.

**Author's Note:** This is rated M for a reason, read at your own risk. This is a deleted scene from a novel-length fic I wrote about two years ago, pre-OotP, and is told from Ginny's PoV. It's very AU, and I shall never post it, but I felt the need to honor it by posting a scene that could stand on it's own, and this is the only one that would work due to it's complicated plot. Maybe one day I'll re-write it to fit into the last two books, but the thought is simply overwhelming… . As a stand-alone, it has no plot and is pure smut, so consider yourself warned.

**Summary:** Harry makes a heartfelt confession to Ginny in the wake of his impending potential death, and despite their decision to wait until the defeat of Voldemort to pursue a relationship, temptation carries them away. RATED M FOR A REASON! Oneshot, plotless smut!

Ginny walked cautiously up the dimly lit stairs that led to the boy's dormitory; Harry had left very suddenly from the Common Room, and she didn't want to set him off. The pressure he was under was enough to make anyone buckle, and she knew how touchy he had been lately.

"Harry?" she beckoned quietly as she turned a bend in the staircase.

"I could die any day, Ginny," he responded from somewhere behind her. Her heart jumped into her throat at the startle he had caused. Somehow she had passed by him without noticing his familiar frame hidden in the shadows. She looked carefully at him. His head was bowed in what seemed like deep thought, and he didn't return her gaze.

"Don't talk like that," she scolded him after her heart rate returned to normal.

"I'm serious. I really could die any day. I don't want to die…." he said quietly, letting his sentence trail.

Ginny reached out and touched his shoulder comfortingly. Her heart pounded at the contact; this was the closest they had been since they had decided to put their relationship on hold in order to focus on their own involvements in the destruction of Voldemort. "You're not going to die, Harry," she said firmly.

"Just listen!" Harry said fiercely, finally lifting his head to look at her. Ginny shut her mouth abruptly, and took her hand off of his shoulder. The fingers that she had been touching him with suddenly felt ice cold. "Ginny, I don't want to die…." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "I don't want to die without you knowing how much I love you," he finished. He then left his stationary position against the wall, took a step towards her, and wound one of his warm hands around her neck and landed near her right ear, where he held her firmly.

Ginny was taken aback, and it took every bit of her self-control not to kiss him. But as she kept reminding herself, they had decided to put their relationship on the back burner for good reasons; the last thing they needed was to get distracted now, when they were so close to their goal, so close to being able to be together forever. "Harry, I do know, but—" she started to say, pulling away from him, but she was silenced with a finger placed softly on her lips.

"Let me show you," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, and gently taking her by the hand and leading her into his dormitory. He waved his wand gracefully, and she heard the door lock with a soft click.

"Harry," she said firmly, placing a hand on his chest. They had made a mutual decision, and she wanted to stick to it. But as he stood there, looking at her with loving green eyes, she couldn't say no to him.

"Do you want me to stop? I don't want to pressure you," he said sincerely. She bit her bottom lip.

"I just don't want to let you do something you'll regret," she whispered. He didn't answer her; he merely smiled at her with an expression she had never seen grace his features. She allowed him to lean neat to her, and as his lips fell upon her own, she slowly taced his collar bone with the hand that moments before had rested on his chest, before wrapping it around his neck. She gently played with the short, down-like ebony hairs on the back of his neck, and she smiled mischievously against his lips as he sighed blissfully in response.

She soon felt his hand come to rest in the soft curve of her waist, and she responded by lacing her other arm around his middle, her hand comfortably resting in the small of his back. She then allowed herself to focus on the familiar feeling of his soft lips against hers that she missed so much. She returned the firm pressure he applied, and she matched and mimicked the gentle and measured motions he made. Ginny's hands seemed to grow a mind of their own as, for as she kissed him sensuously, they caressed Harry's body lovingly, and he returned the favor. She could tell his passion was slowly growing as his motions became more fierce and animalistic. Without a work, he led her to his bed, and laid her down tenderly.

Ginny sighed as her own anticipation rose, and took her cue; she slowly drew her hands away from his warm body, and let her long fingers trail the collar of his school uniform shirt and began undoing his buttons. As his tongue explored her mouth, she felt his hands do that same to her body, although she could sense his bashful hesitation. She coaxed him forward by touching him and kissing him more forcefully, and she pulled his shirt from his body, revealing his toned muscles. Her intentions were successful. Harry seemed to shed his inhibitions and fears, and he began to undress her as well. His kisses grew quicker and more sporadic the more of her abdomen became visible through her school shirt. When at last he had finished unbuttoning it, he ripped it from her as though it had offended him.

Harry's growing lust was now fueling her own. He ran a calloused hand from her collarbone, between her breasts, down the middle of her abdomen, to the waistband of her skirt, where he stopped. The feeling sent chills though Ginny, and she lifted her head to nibble and kiss his neck. He groaned slightly, and his breaths grew quicker. The sound of his arousal only encouraged Ginny to continue, and she soon felt his had shift from her waistband to the zipper that rested on her hip, which he pulled down. Ginny then heard herself let out an involuntary moan, and she reached down to his belt clasp, noticing his erection for the first time. It bumped up against her hand, driving her wild as she tried to hold enough self-composure to remove his uniform pants. He kicked them off of his legs, and he looked her in the eye for a split second before recapturing her mouth with his own. She allowed her hands to wander the tense, tones muscles of his bare chest, before moving farther down, and playfully fingering the elastic waistband of his underwear. His head fell to the curve of her neck and he let out a shuddering breath. He ran his hands in unison from her hips up her sides, and then encircled her torso, where he began to unclasp her undergarments. He gently slid the straps off of her shoulders, revealing her round breasts to him.

Ginny blushed, as this was the first time a man had ever seen this much of her body, but she looked Harry in the eyes, and he smiled at her reassuringly. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, leaning down once more to kiss her passionately. She felt his long, calculating fingers glide underneath the elastic of her panties, and he slid them slowly off of her body. Deciding that it was completely unfair that she lay in front of him while he had yet to become fully naked, she reciprocated. As she did so, she gently grazed her fingernails along his length, and he moaned in response.

As soon as he was free from his confines, he allowed his body to fall onto Ginny's, feeling his warm, bare flesh against her own for the first time. His erection rested precariously against her thigh, and the feeling sent them both into a frenzy. Ginny dug her nails into his back, and scratched him roughly as he nibbled on her earlobe fiercely and gingerly closed on of his hands around her breast. When she didn't protest, he massaged it gently, eliciting a moan. His hips instinctively bucked against her own as they both began to pant heavily.

"Harry," she said firmly, touching the side of his face. He propped himself up to look at her; his piercing green eyes were wild desire, and he looked almost fearful that she would ask him to stop.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice abnormally gruff.

"I-I've never…." She said, not finishing the statement. Harry smiled bashfully, and even in the dim light, Ginny could see his cheeks color.

"Neither have I," he said quietly. "I'll be gentle," he reassured her, his fingers caressing her face softly. She merely nodded in response. She cradled the back of his head and led him downward and kissed him ferociously. As she did so, she felt him gently slip inside of her. He pulled away from her kiss abruptly in response to the new sensation.

"Oh God," he said hoarsely, as Ginny winced slightly at the pain. "Are you alright?" he asked, his breathing harsh and irregular, but his face harboring a concerned look none-the-less. She nodded at him offering a small smile, and raised her hips towards him as a signal for him to continue. He rested his weight on his elbows and thrusted inside of her cautiously. The second thrust was less painful than the first, and the third felt better than the second, and soon the pain melted away completely in the wake of ecstasy. She firmly grabbed hold of his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. The sudden change in position caused a low, animalistic moan to escape his throat, and he started to pump away at her faster.

As he slammed himself into her, he bent his head down, and took one of her nipples into his mouth. As it grew hard, he licked and nipped at her, raising Ginny's pleasure, and causing a moan of her own. The positive sound encouraged Harry, and his pace picked up even further. He looked lovingly into her eyes as she began to vocalize her enjoyment with every thrust.

"Oh, Ginny," he mumbled, his eyes becoming clouded, guttural sounds escaping him.

"Harder, Harry," she requested, and he obliged without complaint, slamming himself into her with a force that caused the headboard to strike the wall behind it. His mouth opened in response to the intense stimulation, and he allowed his head to fall next to Ginny's on the pillow, allowing her to hear his every reaction more clearly. His arousal pushed Ginny even further into her own lust and excitement. Wave upon crushing wave of pleasure over came her, and soon she had to bite onto Harry's shoulder to keep from screaming out loud in sheer ecstasy as she felt her muscles clench tightly around him. She did, however, allow herself to moan freely, and she cried out his name several times.

As she climaxed, Harry lifted his head to look at her, and she saw something in his eyes that she know only she had been privileged to see; but it was only present for a mere moment, because his eyes then rolled back into his head. He moaned loudly as he reached his own climax, continuing his rhythmic thrusting until exhaustion overcame him, and he collapsed in top of Ginny. For a moment, they merely laid there, panting, their sweat-covered bodies entangled, until Harry found the energy to roll off of her. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, entangled his hand into her fiery hair, and held her tightly. For this moment their troubles melted away. In this moment, there was no Voldemort, no threat to their lives. In this moment, there was only Harry and Ginny, carefree, asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
